


Double-Edged Blade

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, But not a horrible one?, Cutesy fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: A prompt found on tumblr that (finally) turned into a gift fic for my datemate. Been promising this for like....2 years, so love you, sweets!!





	Double-Edged Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonkyTheClown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BonkyTheClown).



They’ve always said that two opposing forces that come together create absolute chaos, and to call this any differently would be acting in ignorance. For one, running from the World Government after working so hard beneath them, the other, playing the double edged sword between the Marines and the Revolution. It seemed unlikely that youth and experience would be able to find a peace together, a place that neither of their pasts could take over, where the worries of the current world meant absolutely nothing.

 

They couldn’t hide from the danger for long, but that was something that they knew whenever they came together. After all, when it came to this life, it seemed that it was all work and hiding from the ever watchful eyes of the outside world. It was always joked after all, that nothing was true but stressful days, bliss was a luxury that neither could fully afford just yet.

 

Even in these quiet moments, when the rain beat against the window panes, the elder knew that he had no time to truly relax. As fingers carded through the purple hair of his beloved, dark eyes could see the movement down below of soldiers still active in their training, still looking for an intruder that they would only catch the barest glimpse of when he chose to run again. Louis could rest for a while longer, and then it would be a kiss and a wolfish smile before he took off into the stormy night.

 

When they would meet again on the open waters, it would be as ‘enemies,’ men who could mention no affection of the other if only to keep them both as safe as they could muster up. The wolfish smile would pull thin lips tight, and if the whirling fury that was Louis Emporio would pull him close, the ex Marine would whisper the phrase that seemed to hold them together in these trying times.

 

“Destruction is an art, my love, and you and I are the finest artists this world has ever been lucky enough to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though it took forever to write, and still isn't as long as I want it to be, I had to write this for my dearest, as their darling Louis stole my heart from the moment of his creation! He's here if you would like to see him! ---> http://toyhou.se/433018.louis


End file.
